


be somebody with me

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Soul Mate AU, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Master Shaak Ti had said that it was rare, but not unheard of, and to consider himself lucky to know that he had two soul mates out there.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>Though, to be fair, </i>watch it asshole<i> and </i>sorry about him<i> hadn’t been what he had been expecting to be permanently inked into his hips from birth, until he met his soul mates.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	be somebody with me

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do the swpolyarmory week! This is my OT3, I just love them so much ~~(there's a reason they retired together, okay!? I know there is!)~~. So, today is Day 1!
> 
>  
> 
> _day 1 // april 18th - favorite ot3 AND/OR Soulmate AU_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I did both, oops.~~

It had been years since they had all found the different words on various parts of their bodies at the times of them learning what they were. It had shocked Wolffe at first, finding that he had _two_ marks, instead of just one. Master Shaak Ti had said that it was rare, but not unheard of, and to consider himself lucky to know that he had two soul mates out there.

Though, to be fair, _watch it asshole_ and _sorry about him_ hadn’t been what he had been expecting to be permanently inked into his hips from birth, until he met his soul mates. It could be worse, though; his batch mate had been born with _no_ marks. He usually felt bad that he had two, when Banshee had zero, until Banshee announced they didn’t have time for all that love crap.

“Besides,” Banshee continued, “I feel _sorry_ for whoever has to try to tame the big bad wolf.”

It had been years since then, and Wolffe was currently with his alpha and pack mates, on an assignment with the 501st and the 212th, and running into two soldiers.

“ _Watch it asshole_.” The 212 th soldier snapped. Wolffe instantly snarled, before the 501st spoke.

“Sorry about him.” The blue and white clad soldier spoke.

“Whatever.” He snapped, before continuing on; Sinker was calling him. It wasn’t until mid-fire fight two hours later that Wolffe had realized what happened.

Low and behold, when he checked later, his marks had faded.

“ _Fuck_!” He hissed, before a knock came on the temporary quarters he was sharing with the others of the wolf pack. Comet didn’t move, staring at his blank hips in shock. The knock grew a bit more frantic.

Wolffe pulled his pants up.

“It’s open!” He called, sitting back on the bunk and _glaring_ at Comet. The door opened and Wolffe glanced at them, before doing a double take.

A 212th and a 501st were there, helmets off this time, and looking nervous.

“Ah, we had a, uh, encounter earlier with one of you and-”

“Fuck, is one of you the one who called Wolffe an asshole!?” Boost cried. The two looked at him, the 212th looking a bit ashamed.

“I was.” He said, “This is, uh, my boyfriend. We, uh, figured out that your friend was our other soul mate about an hour too late.”

All fingers pointed at Wolffe at that, and he glared at them. The 501stsmiled at him, and fuck if he wasn’t kind looking. His hair was buzzed short and blond, though it seemed bleached, rather than naturally blond.

“Well, this was nice, but the rest of us are gonna go get dinner. Bye!” Sinker all but dragged Comet and Boost out, with the other four members following quickly. Wolffe groaned, rolling his eyes at that. He had recently gotten his cybernetic eye, so the movement made him wince on reflex from the sudden jolt of pain.

’ _Make sure you rest your eye, Wolffe. No rolling either eye because it **will**  _ _hurt_ _and the eye will take longer to calibrate._ ’ The orders ran through his head as he reached up to cover his eye.

He was suddenly very, very self conscious. His two soul mates (supposedly) had both eyes, no major injuries, all their limbs…

“Hey…” The 212th soldier sat next to him.

“It’s okay.” The 501st sat on his other side, taking Wolffe’s wrist into his hand. “Let us see?” It took him a moment before he had the actual courage to let the blond lower his hand, and the 501st soldier let out a small hum. “Just like I thought. Still new. Goofball, you know you need to let it heal don’t you?” It took all of Wolffe’s willpower to not roll his eyes.

“Shit, it’s- Why are you on the lines? You should still have recovering leave, right?” The 212th asked. Wolffe shook his head at that.

“My leave ended this morning.” He replied, “I’m Wolffe.” The blond laid his head on Wolffe’s shoulder, an arm going around to hug

“I’m Rex.”

“Gregor.” The 212th finished the introductions off. “Or, so I’ve been told.” Wolffe looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

“He hit his head and has some amnesia. We’re trying to jog his memories a bit, but so far, he’s got nothing coming back.” Rex explained, “General Kenobi asked that I look after him shortly after we realized we were soul mates.” Wolffe nodded in understanding.

“Right…”

“Hey, you on any meds?” Gregor asked. Wolffe shook his head. “Good, c'mon. There’s this local bar that welcomes clones.” Rex let out a snort.

“I’m not taking him to a bar for our first date, Gregor.” He said.

“They serve food there!”

“But it’s a _bar_.”

“I don’t drink, anyways.” Wolffe said, frowning. “Doesn’t sit well with me.” With the memories of losing control to the separatists, he hated any loss of control, whether he was aware of it or not. He had sworn off alcohol the moment he had a sober thought after he stopped taking his pain meds the day he was discharged from Kamino’s medical facility.

“Then we’ll have to settle for our date being in the mess hall, because nowhere else is really clone friendly, and I’d like to not get kicked out.” Gregor said. Rex snorted.

“You looked this up earlier, didn’t you?” The blond asked. Gregor turned away at that, clearly embarrassed. Wolffe smiled.

“Mess hall’s fine.” He said. Rex’s stomach growled at that, making Gregor sigh.

“You didn’t eat at all today, did you?” He asked, getting up. Rex sat up and stood.

“Not really.” He replied, “I had some kaf’ for breakfast, but that’s about it.” Wolffe frowned as he got up.

“That’s not breakfast, that’s crack in a can.” The two looked at him as they walked, their eyes wide in horror.

“In a- _why_ do you drink kaf’ from a _can_?!” Rex cried.

“That’s literally the worst, why would you do that to yourself!?” Gregor exclaimed. Because it wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him. Because it kept him awake, keeping the memories, the nightmares, at bay. He said none of these, though. It was far too soon for that. He didn’t trust them like that. Not yet, at least.

“It’s what’s available.” He lied.

“That’s disgusting. We’re getting you proper kaf’.” Rex said, taking his right hand. Gregor nodded, smiling and taking Wolffe’s left hand. Wolffe couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Maybe the big bad Wolffe could be tamed after all.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Be Somebody by Boyce Avenue (like, one of my favorite songs, lmao)


End file.
